


Fit For Public Company

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Double Drabble, Drug Use, Gen, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean needs a little pick-me-up. When Sam finds out, he's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For Public Company

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, 100 words each part for the prompt words bill and flag.

If Sam didn’t know better, he’d think that Dean was on something. There’s a huge difference between his brother’s normal “hey, I’m having a good time here, Princess” persona and the Dean that’s bouncing around this bar like a pinball. Then he thinks- _I don’t know better_.

Dean’s always been strong, soldiering on in spite of what life’s thrown at him, but Sam thinks about forty years in hell and wonders. If, on top of alcohol, Dean’s been using uppers to get himself fit for public company, the bill that’s due when he comes down is going to be epic.

 

Sam doesn’t understand. Any mention of drugs to his brother has always been like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Dean can feel Sam’s eyes on him, suspicious, judging, and he tries to tone it down, but his mind’s revving like a race car and it just feels too _good_.

Dean’s surrounded by people; loud and close, and that’s only possible when he can’t think too much. Booze wasn’t doing the trick anymore; he needed a little something extra, and he found it. He meets Sam’s eyes- angry, but also watchful, protective.

 _I’m sorry, Sammy. For everything_.


End file.
